Lifty
Lifty is one of the main characters in Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Lifty and his brother Shifty are two green kleptomaniac raccoon identical twin brothers with dark green mask-like markings around their eyes. They frequently steal merchandise and produce from the other Happy Tree Friends (thus their names). They also hunt for treasure, ransack houses, or do anything to get rich quick. They mostly steal from Lumpy (in Meat Me for Lunch they stole meat from Lumpy's deli mart, in Milkin' It they stole a cow from Lumpy's farm, in Concrete Solution they stole his wallet, and in Junk in the Trunk they abducted his pet elephant). They probably rob Lumpy so frequently because his lack of intelligence and common sense makes him an easy target. Although they have the same gender, appearance, and personality, Lifty is often the one bossed around. It is most likely that Lifty is the younger brother of the duo, since he is a little shorter and has a slightly higher-pitched voice. Despite the smirks on their faces, they almost always end up dying in the episodes in which they appear. Their green color implies money and greed, relating to their criminal personalities. They also have a trademark evil snicker (usually a different one for later episodes). Like most siblings, Lifty and Shifty argue about who's at fault when something goes wrong, but when trouble's afoot, they work together. Both twins are pretty greedy and sometimes resort to seeing their twin die rather than give up their loot or be caught. Despite their numerous illegal activities, they sometimes contribute to recreational activities (such as going on a roller coaster and participating in a Christmas play) without causing any trouble. On rare occasions they earn cash honestly and have even been heroic, such as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, when they provided a life raft to help the characters escape from an island. Both have proved physically capable, as in they lifted a elephant (with Cuddles' help) Junk in the Trunk, lifted a cow effortlessly in Milkin' It, and physically overpowered Giggles and Petunia in Gems the Breaks. Lifty overpowered Shifty in Who's to Flame?. Lifty & Shifty occasionally make money by themselves without stealing, like when they sold dogs that go crazy when they hear a whistle in Doggone It and when they sold bottles of hair growth formula to Disco Bear in Easy Comb, Easy Go. They also trade or sell things to Nutty, such as in Dunce Upon a Time and the Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode (although it could be that these were stolen previous to the episode). They also sometimes show brotherly love towards each other in some episodes, including The Wrong Side of the Tracks, in which they were seen paired up together while riding on Lumpy's theme park roller coaster, Sea What I Found, in which they were seen playing chess together while waiting underwater, As You Wish, in which they were seen hugging each other happily when having their wishes granted leading to their deaths, and Gems the Breaks, in which they were seen glancing at each other lovingly while testing the kryptonut on Splendid. Lifty & Shifty die a lot due to their lack of teamwork and their greed. Like Cuddles, Petunia, and Sniffles, they tend to die some of the messiest deaths in the series. When they do, their deaths involve machines/vehicles, being mashed together or sliced apart, impalement or some form of heat. In the internet shorts, Lifty & Shifty died in every episode they appeared in. In the TV series, they survived in Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution and Easy Comb, Easy Go. They also survived in the (debatable)YouTube Live Episode, Happy New Year, Cheesy Does It, ''and '(debatable)Claw. However, it is possible they survived in Happy Trails pt. 1, as they were on the island with the surviving characters in part 2, but they weren't seen in part 1. In the "Collect Them All" section, Lifty bowls a 300 score at the game of bowling, and Shifty has a gambling problem. They both also seem to have an unusual desire for meat, as seen in Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, And the Kitchen Sink, Milkin' It, Dunce Upon a Time, and their title card. This at least makes more sense than Lumpy's love of meat since (unlike moose) real-life raccoons do eat meat. They also have a knack for car building, being able to assemble/reassemble a car in Junk in the Trunk and maintaining their own race car in Wheelin' and Dealin'. Lifty's Episodes Famous Deaths *Wheelin' and Dealin' *Meat Me For Lunch *Milkin' It Starring Roles #Wheelin' and Dealin' #Meat Me For Lunch #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark #Milkin' It #Swelter Skelter #Sea What I Found #Easy For You to Sleigh #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #Buns of Steal Featuring Roles #Class Act #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Don't Yank My Chain #Doggone It #Who's to Flame? #Dunce Upon a Time #Junk in the Trunk #YouTube Live Episode #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode Appearance Roles #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #From Hero to Eternity #And the Kitchen Sink #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Aw Shucks! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) #Wrath of Con Kringle Roles #Kringle Feast HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year #Cheesy Does It #Claw Known Thefts *'''Cuddles: **Pet mouse (Junk in the Trunk) *'Giggles:' **Lemonade stand profits (Gems the Breaks) **Pet cat (Junk in the Trunk) *'Toothy:' **Pet turtle (Junk in the Trunk) *'Lumpy:' **Go-cart wheels (Wheelin' and Dealin') **Meat (Meat Me for Lunch) **Cow (Milkin' It) **Wallet (Concrete Solution) **Pet elephant (Junk in the Trunk) *'Petunia:' **Lemonade stand profits (Gems the Breaks) *'Handy:' **Steering wheel (Wheelin' and Dealin') **Car (Don't Yank My Chain) **Identity (Don't Yank My Chain) *'Nutty:' **Snow cone (Swelter Skelter: Melted before they could take it) *'Sniffles:' **Ripped his arms off while he was holding a magic lamp (As You Wish) *'Pop:' **Ransacked his house (Easy For You to Sleigh: Didn't actually steal anything) **Wallet (Who's to Flame?: Took it after he was deceased) *'Cub:' **Red wagon (And the Kitchen Sink) *'Mole:' **Identity (Don't Yank My Chain) **Musical instruments (Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)) *'Disco Bear:' **Meat (Ipso Fatso) **Submarine (Sea What I Found) *'Russell:' **Treasure chest (Sea What I Found) *'Shifty:' **Himself as gold (Sea What I Found) *'Mime:' **Imaginary safe (Easy For You to Sleigh) *'Flippy:' **Everything in his home (Easy For You to Sleigh) *'Cro-Marmot:' **Kidnapped (Swelter Skelter) *'Generic Tree Friends:' **Mixed items (Gems the Breaks) **Hair Growth Formulas (Easy Comb, Easy Go) (debatable) **Various pets (Junk in the Trunk) **Video Games (Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode)) (debatable) **Priceless artifacts in a museum (Gems the Breaks) Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations *Thief - many episodes. *Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' *Christmas Play Special Effects Helper - Class Act *Dog Breeder - Doggone It *Street seller - Easy Comb Easy Go, False Alarm Episode Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Wheelin' and Dealin': Half of his body scraped off by pavement. #Meat me for Lunch: Sliced into portions of meat. (Debatable since it was his tail getting cut and he could have escaped like that) #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Eaten by a shark. #Milkin' It: Impaled on a tree. #Class Act: Killed in an explosion. #Remains to be Seen: 1. Killed in an truck crash; 2. Killed again by Lumpy by getting run over by a lawnmover. #Stealing the Spotlight: Killed by Lumpy's Christmas lights. (Debatable since Mole survived the heat as well and they weren't seen being killed, only running into each other.) #The Wrong Side of Tracks: Killed by a spinning pole by the park entrance. #From Hero to Eternity: Sucked into a whirlpool and burned by lava. #And the Kitchen Sink: Sliced in half by a rope. #Don't Yank My Chain: Run over by a train. #Doggone It: Crash their van into a tree and fly through the windshield, crushing their bodies against the tree. #Sea What I Found: Drowns in the sea. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Jumps out of a window and into a combine harvester. #Who's to Flame?: Head crushed by a motor. #As You Wish: Electrocuted by a lamp. #Dunce Upon a Time: Crushed by castle spire. #Gems the Breaks: Boiled to death when Splendid magnifies his laser through a pair of binoculars while Lifty hides in a lake. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by huge pieces of popcorn. #Junk in the Trunk: Impaled through the head by a pogo stick. #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2: Pierced in the chest by a recorder. #Wrath of Con: Suffocates after Splendid sucks all the air out of the room (along with Nutty). #Swelter Skelter: Killed in an ice explosion. #Breaking Wind: Killed by Splendid's fart. #Kringle Feast: Either dies from gas suffocation or in a massive explosion caused by Lumpy. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm episode: Has his head decapitated and mutilated. #Buns of Steal: Cut apart by a fence. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb or a grenade he and Shifty were passing to each other. (Deaths not shown) #Blood Sample O+: Head impaled by a sharp object. #Crazy Disco: Crushed by falling disco balls. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls from a high distance, and splatters on the ground. (Deaths not seen) #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Flung off a merry-go-round. #Unnamed Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Deaths not seen) #March 2011: Same death as "Swelter Skelter". #Dumb Ways to Die: Same as the wallpaper. Injuries #Class Act: The bottom half of his body is torn off. #Easy for you to Sleigh: Impaled in the torso by candy canes acting as stakes. #Sea What I Found: Ankles are torn and bloody after being shot out of the submarine. #Junk in the Trunk (before death): Arms are torn off when Lumpy and his elephant pull on him. Number of Kills Survival Rate *Internet series: 0% *TV series: 17% Trivia *In some episodes, it can be seen that Lifty's tail is bigger than Shifty's. *At the table in Kringle Feast, one of the green legs belongs to Lifty and the other to Shifty. *Lifty & Shifty have a van similar to that of the A-Team (evidenced by the red stripe and spoiler), as seen in Doggone It, Concrete Solution, As You Wish, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Junk in the Trunk and Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode. Because of this, some people believe that Lifty and Shifty stole the A-Team's van. *Lifty & Shifty have a hot-air balloon they use for escapes, as seen in Milkin' It and As You Wish. *The only four instances that Lifty died before Shifty are Milkin' It, Who's to Flame?, Swelter Skelter, and Buns of Steal. *The only times Lifty and Shifty don't do anything antagonistic are Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Remains to be Seen, Stealing the Spotlight, From Hero to Eternity, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Wrath of Con, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Kringle Feast, Happy New Year, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode), YouTube Live Episode, and Claw. Doggone It could count depending on what Lifty and Shifty were doing. In Aw Shucks!, they were likely planning on stealing a cow before Lumpy's corn killed them first. *''Ipso Fatso'' and Concrete Solution are the only episodes where Lifty and Shifty steal without getting a comeuppance. *Lifty and Shifty only survive 5 out of the 33 episodes they appear in. (Which is the lowest amount of episodes any character has survived) *He seems to be the mechanic of the raccoon duo, as in a few episodes he is seen working on their van or vehicle. Shifty, on the other hand, drives their van in a majority of the episodes. *The only other character to sport his and Shifty's grin was Disco Bear, as seen in Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Despite being one of the least appearing of the 20 Happy Tree Friends main characters, he and Shifty had four starring roles in the TV series, the third most behind Lumpy and Sniffles. *He and Shifty appeared in thirteen out of the first eighteen TV episodes but only in four of the last nineteen. *Unlike Pop and Cub, he and Shifty have never been seen without each other (the only exception being spaced out deaths and Easy For You to Sleigh). *Lifty and Shifty have never killed a Generic Tree Friend before. *Lifty is one of the few characters whose name isn't a real word. The others are Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Lammy. *There has never been an episode where one of the raccoon twins has died while the other survives. They always either die or survive together (although sometimes they suffer different deaths, and for the first time in Cheesy Does It, both survive while Shifty is injured and Lifty is unharmed. Also, in Meat Me for Lunch, Lifty's death was debatable when Shifty definitely died, giving them different survival rates). *In early episodes, his and Shifty's pupils are normal like any other Tree Friend (like Pac-man pupils). However, occasionally in early episodes, and always in later episodes, their pupils dialate/shrink, making them appear more mischievous. *Lifty and Shifty say "Uh-oh!" when something goes wrong. *While he and Shifty rarely appear in the internet series, they appear in a majority of the TV episodes. *He and Shifty appear in all three episodes of "The Third Degree" and "One Foot in the Grave". *Although they are identical twins, Lifty's voice is slightly higher pitched than Shifty's voice. This has led some to believe that he is the younger of the two. *He and Shifty are voiced by Kenn Navarro, the same voice actor who does Cuddles and Good Flippy, although Lifty and Shifty sound nothing like Cuddles and Good Flippy. *Lifty and Shifty are two of six green characters. The other four are Nutty, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Mr. Pickels. The two were made possibly green to match the color of money. *Lifty is the most frequent victim of his twin brother. *Cuddles is his most frequent victim. *In the episode Class Act, Shifty was seen dragging Lifty, so it is evident that even though Shifty has killed Lifty before (like in Milkin' It) and left him to die (like in Sea What I Found), he still tried to save his brother; however, at the time, there was no danger to Shifty, so it is fair to assume he cares for his brother, but at any sign of danger, he'll leave him behind. *Because of a goof in the opening credits of As You Wish, Lifty and Shifty are two of three characters to have only have their names and not "starring" or "and" in the first season of the TV Series, the other being Mole. *His and Shifty's laugh is unique to them. Most other HTFs either giggle or laugh. *The only characters Lifty & Shifty haven't stolen from are Flaky, Splendid, and Lammy. *The first character to kill Lifty and Shifty at the same time was Flaky (indirectly) with the sharks in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping The Shark. *Lifty is the only character to have his first appearance, first death, and first victim in one episode. *Despite their low survival rate, Lifty & Shifty has appeared in multiple HTF Breaks without dying once, along with Mime, Pop, Handy and Mole. *Lifty and Shifty only appeared twice in Internet Season 3. *Lifty is one of the only two characters to survive in more irregular episodes than regular, the other being Shifty. Both of them survived three regular episodes and four irregular episodes. *Despite being better known for trying to steal money and other valuable items, Lifty and Shifty have tried to steal food eight times in: Meat Me for Lunch, Milkin' It, Swelter Skelter, Easy For You to Sleigh (in which they stole both), Buns of Steal, And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, and Cheesy Does It. By comparison, they only tried to steal money or valuables six times in: Sea What I Found, Easy For You to Sleigh, As You Wish, Gems the Breaks, Concrete Solution, and Who's to Flame?. **This could further support the theory that they steal out of necessity instead of greed. *Despite his villainous reputation, Lifty is one of the seven characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Disco Bear, Nutty, Cuddles, and Mime. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Raccoons Category:Green Characters Category:Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Relatives Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters with mental disorders Category:Deadeye Derby Bosses Category:Characters with High Intelligence Levels